The Hart Break
by CapriSunGirl
Summary: Natalya Neidhart has had a falling out with her boyfriend of over 5 years Tyson Kidd. What happens when an unlikely suitor comes to pick up the pieces? ONE SHOT.


Summary: Natalya Neidhart has had a falling out with her boyfriend of over 5 years Tyson Kidd. What happens when an unlikely suitor comes to pick up the pieces? ONE SHOT.

FLASHBACK: Wrestlemania 2010

As the crowd roared, the Hart family raised their hands in victory over a bloodied and hurt Vincent Kennedy McMahon. In the back, Vince's only son Shane watched on with watery eyes.

"It's okay Shane. Vince booked the match. He wanted Bret to have his time." Stephanie said to her brother observing his obvious concern.

Shane turned to Stephanie and smirked.

"You're right. It's just hard to watch Steph, that's all."

As Shane walked away, Stephanie warmly smiled at her brother. It was rare for him to show any kind of emotion within the confines of a WWE event, he always had his "business" face on, which meant a lot of glad handing and small talk. But when it came to the Harts and his father, things were very personal, especially considering Shane stood by his father the day of the infamous "Montreal Screwjob". Although Vince and Bret had successfully put that behind them, Shane never has. Although he would never admit to the fact. But since Bret's return to the WWE, Shane has managed to stay cordial and the two have even shared a beer or two like the old days. Although Stephanie was too young to understand the impact of the whole Montreal incident, she was proud of the way her brother was handling himself by letting bygones be bygones.

PRESENT DAY

"Natalya wait!" Tyson Kidd, Natalya Neidhart's boyfriend of over five years called.

"Fuck you Tyson. I'm sick of this shit!" Natalya returned, stomping off full of steam and then disappearing into the women's locker room. That is, after forcefully slamming the door behind her.

Tyson stood there with his hand in his head. How could he be so stupid? Kelly Kelly of all people. Why did he have to get caught with her? And God only knew what this would do to the now Tag Team Champs the Hart Dynasty. God Bless her though, Natalya was a professional. The fans would never know that as the two walked out to the arena together hand in hand, that what she really wanted to do with Tyson is get him in a sharp shooter and then castrate his ass for good measure.

oooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only ten minutes before the Hart Dynasty would be taking on ShowMiz, but with makeup streaming down her face, Natalya was in no shape to walk out on stage.

Truth be told, she felt like the air had been completely sucked out of her and the last place she wanted to be was anywhere near Tyson Kidd.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Nat, ten minutes." Stephanie McMahon said as she peered her head into the women's locker room. She had already been pre-warned by Melina that the young diva looked upset. And Stephanie had a soft side for the divas. Whenever one of them was faced with a personal issue, her motherly instincts kicked in.

As Stephanie walked into the barren lock room, she saw Natalya with her back turned and her hand working to remove her tears. It was of no use though and Natalya knew it. She was a strong woman, but the pain she was feeling now was almost destroying her. At least that's how she was feeling at the moment.

"Hun, you okay?" Stephanie asked as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Teary eyed, Natalya turned to the McMahon executive and shook her head yes. But it was obvious to Stephanie that she was not.

"Hold on, I'll take care of this." Stephanie said and then pulled out her cell phone and immediately started texting someone.

As soon as she was finished, she placed her arm around Natalya.

"Why don't you grab your things and head back to the hotel? I have someone coming to take you there. Take the night off. I'll take care of the match. David and Tyson will be just fine on their own."

A forced smile crept to Natalya's lips.

"Thanks Stephanie, I owe you one."

As soon as the young Diva gathered her things Stephanie escorted her out of the locker room and to craft services where her brother Shane was waiting.

"Thanks Shane. She's staying at the Hilton." Stephanie instructed and then was off to oversee the next match.

Shane looked over Natalya who was still struggling to hold in her tears.

"Hey, try not to cry. All you need is a good night's rest." Shane said trying hard to comfort her.

"Yeah, that and a few shots of tequila maybe." Natalya returned, trying to at least throw some humor into the situation. She couldn't cry forever.

Shane raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Don't tempt me." He said.

ooOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

While in the car, a million thoughts raced through Shane's head. Natalya was seated next to him with her head rested on the window.

Shane admired Natalya as a performer in the ring and for her incredible work ethic. She refused to rest on her laurels simply because of her lineage and Shane respected that. She was also a very strong woman, something that ran true to all the Hart family women. They had to be. Growing up in a wrestling family as a female is not exactly an easy thing to do. Then of course there was Natalya's obvious beauty, which Shane was now starting to take more notice of. It was moments like these where he wanted to forget who he was and just pursue his every manly desire. But that would have to wait. Natalya was special and a Hart. And that is what drove his motivation to not act on his impulses.

ooOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOoo

When Shane finally reached the hotel he got out of the car to lead Natalya to her room, while the valet attendant parked the car.

"No really, you've done enough Shane. I can make it by myself." Natalya insisted.

"Are you crazy? I insist, I lot could happen between here and the fifth floor. It's not like you are just anyone. You are a WWE Diva, a Superstar!" Shane playfully insisted.

Natalya smiled. He was right. It certainly wouldn't hurt to have an escort.

Shortly thereafter the two arrived to Natalya's room. She unlocked the door and immediately turned on the light.

Shane stared at her from the doorway.

"You look beautiful you know." Shane called out nonchalantly.

Natalya laughed.

"Yeah, right. I'm a mess Shane, but thanks anyway. You don't need to say that just to try and make me feel better."

"No, no, it's true." Shane said as he slowly made his way into her room.

"Shane really, you should go." Natalya insisted gently.

Shane paused for a moment and then replied. "You're right. But I had to say it."

Natalya, no stranger to pick up lines, couldn't help but to blush slightly. There was just something about Shane and his soft eyes that began to penetrate her. Maybe it was her need and vulnerability of just having her heart broken that put her under this euphoric spell. But whatever it was she was staring to feel something for the charismatic boss's son.

"Shane." Natalya said as Shane began to leave. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

Shane returned the smile, and slowly walked toward her, grabbed her hand and softly kissed the top of it. His smile penetrated her soul.

And then before she knew it, Shane was gone.

ooOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Outside as Shane waited for his car, a smile etched on his face. It was the kind of smile that most people had grown accustomed to from the McMahon heir. Although warm, there was something behind it. The crooked etch at the corners portrayed an arrogance of sorts.

Twenty years ago if Shane McMahon told Bret Hart, he and his beautiful niece would be alone in her hotel room, Bret would have never believed it. And honestly, Shane would have never fashioned the idea himself. That was until Wrestlemania 2010, when Shane witnessed Bret embarrass his family in front of millions of people.

But Shane would have the last laugh if it was the last thing he did.

THE END?

**AN:** Hey all you writers out there! Yes, this is a one shot, but I left it open. I have no desire to start writing again, but if any of you would like to make this into a full, blown out story, I would love to read it. Otherwise, thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
